This invention relates to a golf practice platform. More particularly, the invention relates to a golf practice platform which can be adjusted by the user so that at least a portion of the surface can be adjusted to be at different orientations relative to the horizontal. In this way, the golfer is able to practice on a surface which can more accurately emulate the conditions on a regular golf course and tailor his or her golf game to the actual environmental variations commonly found on golf courses.
In the past, there have been several attempts to create a golf tee-off practice device where the surface thereof can be adjusted in some way so as to vary its angle relative to the horizontal in order to provide a reality based practice device for golfers. For the most part, it appears that these devices are unwieldy, difficult to operate and are usually so heavy that they must essentially remain in one location because of the difficulty in moving them. They may require complicated and expensive hydraulic mechanisms to operate, electrical power for motors associated with the device, and metal framework to support the weight of the platform surface as well as the golfer when practicing. The golf practice platform of the present invention has a configuration and manner of operation which avoids many of the cumbersome features of existing golf practice platforms.
Therefore, various devices for tilting golf practice platforms have been proposed although there does not seem to be any presently in use at golf driving ranges. This absence of such tiltable platforms is probably due to their complexity, the high expenses for manufacturing, installation, operation and maintenance. They are, for these reasons alone, too expensive to be popular at conventional facilities for golfers. The devices which can be identified, as mentioned, use means such as hydraulics, belts, pulleys, motors, gears, shafts, multiple wedge shaped rings and the like to achieve their ability to vary the platform surface angle in some way. However, this complexity of construction will add unwanted height to the platform. Not only are they expensive to make but they also do not lead to zero or minimal maintenance or longevity. This is aggravated by the fact that these types of devices tend to spend their lifetime in the open, exposed to the elements, sun, rain, snow, dirt, sand and other degrading factors. Their parts and operation therefore deteriorate over time, making an investment in this type of apparatus questionable.